An Ugly Past
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Kagome is a 17 year old girl who had an awful past. Some people at her school don't let her forget it. She only has one friend, Sango, but when a new cocky Hanyou comes and Kagome pulls a stunt to shut everyone up, will her life get back on track, or come crashing down at some little party? Future Lemon! Adult references and language. Full Summary inside. I/K M/S S/R A/K Reviews


**I do NOT own Inuyasha :(**

**Summary: **_Kagome is a 17 year old girl who had an awful past. Some people at her school don't let her forget it. She does not like having frinds, and they dont want to be friends with her. Kagome only has one friend, Sango. She is there for her with whatever she needs. Kagome is happy with her life like that. Without attention. But that all changes when a super cocky bastard comes into the picture and is trying to befriend the little Miko. Will Kagome open up to him, or will she shut him out like everyone else? _

**Demon thoughts and ****communication**

* * *

When people see me, everyone wonders the same thing. I get it everyday, I have learned to live this way for the sake of my mental state. I have had a rough past (Which you will hear more about later) a past that haunts me to the very day. A kind where I get blamed when I did nothing wrong. It has gotten to the point where I am scared to come to school. I can't wait until I graduate high school and start my life away from this little town, away from the gossip and rumors that are most likely not true. I am the only living person who knows the full story and I am sick of other people telling me otherwise. I only have one best friend named Sango. She has been there for me the entire time. I told her pieces of the puzzle, most of it, but not all, I left out some key parts for the sake of my pride and again, mental state. If I tell anyone the entire story, I don't know if I would be able to handle it. I don't know how much more I can take of just listening to the rumors, imagine if they were talking about the real thing.

I have been living this unhealthy life for a few years, it has reached a point where I turn it into a game. What crazy rumor will be told today? What kind of torture are the students going to do today to make me feel bad about what never actually happened? I want nothing more than to tell my story to everyone, but if I do, I am worried people will look at me differently, and as hard as it is to hear, they may just treat me worse. I don't think I can handle anything worse than my current reality.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T_T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My day started out like normal. Get up, take a shower, Brush teeth, get changed, do hair/make-up (I don't use a lot because I have a _natural beauty_ as Sango puts it) go downstairs and get money for lunch. I try to spend as little time downstairs as possible for two reasons. A) My step parents are _ALWAYS_ drunk. and B) When they are drunk, they don't have control over they're actions and sometimes hurt me. The worse I have gotten from them was a few bruises on my arm and once when they were _really_ drunk, made a scar on my upper arm fro ma knife cut, it did not go that deep, not enough for stitches, but enough to leave a mark.

I made my way down the stairs after getting ready for school. I go to Midoriko high. It is a school for the...gifted people. Before my parents died, they were the most powerful priest and priestess in all of Kyoto. The school specializes for demons, priest/priestess, half demons, demon hunters, and Miko's. I am a Miko. When you piss me off too much, I can kill you if I am not careful. There is special classes required by each major you are doing, I need to take Miko fighting class, History of Miko's, Miko's bodies, and how to control Miko power. Besides those, I have very few normal classes. Fighting class is gym, History of Miko is History, Miko's bodies are science and a little health class (:P) and how to control power is just an extra class that is required by all mikos, it does not sub for anything.

I sat at the kitchen table, eating my bacon and pancakes, thanking the lord that my step-parents are still asleep, and getting emotionally ready for the day like usual. When I finished my food, I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door and down the side walk to the school. As I was walking, like usual, I got some stares from people around the town. I live in a calm and quiet neighborhood. I always walk by my old house on the way to school, that is when guilt eats at me. When you hear how awful and unwanted you are, sometimes it can get bad enough to do nothing but believe them. I stopped my tracks and turned so I was standing right in front of my old house. Nobody wanted to pay the money to fix it, so there it stands, a pile of burnt wood, piles of ash, and garbage all over from peoples littering habits. I climbed over the fence and walked over to the house. I climbed over the ash and rubble looking around. I always do this, every morning, but for some reason, I felt like today would be different, I now know that different was an understatement. I looked around where my room used to be. I could tell from the mostly burned pinkish walls around the are. I can still see some things I used to have burned and left to die in the ash piles. I picked up a half burnt picture of my parents and felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I stared into the happy eyes of my deceased family. I stuffed the picture in my pocket when I heard someone coming and made my way back to the side walk and started back on my route to walking to school.

* * *

When I got to school, nothing seemed out of place. I got there and was greeted by the rumors and gossip about me, sometimes it makes me laugh at how pathedic and stupid some of the rumors could get. The other day, people were saying I left my parents to die to go and have a life with my boyfriend. That one made me straight up laugh like a maniac. I got in trouble for doing that in the middle of class, but A) I do not have a boyfriend and B) Only the heartless people will leave their parents to die, if only they knew. I made my way to my locker while getting the normal amount of glares and shoves against the wall. I was used to it so it was no biggie. The only thing I wish was not a part of the situation is a five letter word, a name to be exact, a name that if you even think it, the bitch would pop up out of nowhere just to diss, cuss, or hurt you physically or emotionally. Just to prove me correct, when I turned around, the damn bitch was towering over me in her high heels and her spray tanned face death glaring at me.

"Kikyo" I greeted her in a sarcastic tone like usual. "What kind of embarrassment are you going to cause me today, just so I can be ready for when it comes" I said in a too fake happy tone. I know how much she hates it when I talk back to her or do sarcasm toward her...all the more reason to do it.

"Listen bitch, nobody here talks to me like that or else I make their lives a living hell" she said getting in my face. I just rolled my eyes.

"Kikyo, how any times to you threat that at me? and when are you going to go threw with it?" Kagome said with a little too big grin on her face as she watches Kikyos face turn red with anger.

"Oh, it starts now, consider this the first day of hell for you, Kagome Higurashi" she yelled causing people to look over at us. It was hard not to laugh when I came up with a...celebration for my 'first day in hell'.

"Alright, your royal supreme highness, but first you might want to turn around and get that piece of lipstick off your cheek." I said as she turned around, I quickly went into my bag and got out a permanent black marker. When she turned around, she was mad.

"I dont see anything" she claimed angry.

"Here, I think it is right..." I grabbed the marker and wrote a big L on her forehead, a mustache between her mouth, and nose and a sun on her cheek. "Here" I said before walking off, with the occasional putting Kikyo in her face, I found no joy in the social half of high school. I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed my things for first and second period considering I hat where my locker is located, right across from the football jocks and the cheerleaders, I constantly wonder to myself how I made it this far. I sat down in my usual seat in the back row of the class room, in the corner, alone, with n empty seat to my right and in my front. When the teacher came in, I mentally cursed myself, knowing the grin on his face, we were getting a new student and I really don't want anyone new to come up with retarded lies about my past. Mr. Myoga waved to the hall signaling the person in, when he came in, I was in awe.

He had long, silver, perfect hair that sparkled in the light. He was wearing a red wife beater, a zipper down sweatshirt, jeans and some sneakers that were red, white, and black. He had on a red and blue hat which was hiding his head and the top of his face. But his eyes, god those pools of gold made me melt in my seat. I was staring at them for a little too long when I realized the teacher was trying to get my attention.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please raise your hand" Myoga said looking at me. I raised my hand as a faint blush spread across my cheeks. _great_ I thought _he probably thinks I am some retard for staring at him for so long, oh well, it is not like I would have a chance at that sexy thing_ I thought as he made his way and sat RIGHT NEXT TO ME! _Damn, this is going to be a long class_ and with that, the class began like normal. I was half asleep when I felt someone poke my upper arm, I winced at it because of a bruise and a scar left there from my 'loving' parents. When I turned to him, I notice him looking at the board and a piece of paper on the edge of my desk

**Inuyasha**

_Kagome_

* * *

**Hay, could not help but notice how much you like my eyes, care to share your name, beautiful?:)** I looked at the note. My mouth opened in shock. I can't remember the last time someone was willing to talk to me, let alone risk getting in trouble by passing notes just to talk to me. I quickly re-read the note and rolled my eyes at his cockiness before responding

_The teacher said my name, Higurashi, now why r u talking to__ me?_ I gave the note back and saw his face as he read it, the only thing that I could seeon his face was puzzlement. I did not understand it, why is he willing to talk to me, that is when I received a new note from the idiot sitting next to me.

**What could you mean? I am talking to you because I want to, and I want to know your full name, I can tell we are going to be close friends. My name is Inuyasha by the way ;)**

_Well, Inuyasha, nobody talks to me from their own free will and I really dont want to be friends with you so just go fuck yourself or__ something_ I was very pleased with my answer and passed it on. Not even a few minutes later, I got a note back from that cocky bastard.

**Feisty**** Much? it is OK I like it rough, just makes the sex better sweetheart ;)** I almost fell out of my seat at his confidence, god he is a dick.

_You are disgusting, I do NOT want to sleep wih you, I dont even want to be in the same room as you, let alone passing notes with you! So why dont you go away? I in fact know someone who looks exactly like me and is more than willing to be your sex buddy with you! She is also a complete retard..like you, except she just fucked the whole male population in the school._ I passed the note and went to my second class as he read the note. I ran into the next class completely tuning him out as he called my name. _He is an ASS! _ I thought as I met up with my only friend, Sango.

"Sango, we need to talk" I said sitting down. She turned to me and motioned for me to continue.

"About the new kid" I said as I saw her eyes light up.

"Oh, you mean the hot and S-E-X-Y sexy one who has eyes that make you melt like butter? Oh god, I love his pony tail, it is so cute looking but masculane enough to not be made fun of about it" she said while day dreaming.

"No, the other one, the one with the silver hair and the gold eyes." I said as she blushed and muttered an 'oh'.

"Yeah, he is such an ass, I can't believe how blunt he is, he literally just told me I was beautiful and wanted to have sex wtih me, just out of the blue, could you belive that? Ugh, I hate him so much and I just met him" I ranted on, well aware that Sango was still dreaming about the other new kid but it felt good to let it out. I sat down and started to unpack as the bell rung and I saw inu-Dick rush in and (lucky me) come and sit right next to me:/ I was really pissed off and did not even look at him for the first ten minutes of class until I got sick of him pinching me in the arm and handing me a note which looks like the one we were trading in homeroom. I took it and sighed in defeat as I read:

Yeah, I am totally NOT going to go out with that phyco Bitch. She came to me this morning right after I got out of the bathroom...She is a fucking stalker:/ I almost laughed as I read it, that was just suck a Kikyo thing to do and there was no way around it. Everyone thinks she is a creepy stalker bitch, just everyone is too scared to face hell when they speak up...so they don't.

I respond with a smirk as I wrote down my latest comeback.

_But you two are perfect for each other. You are both sex crazed and probably fucked over 100 people:) Why are you so intrested in me anyway? I am not that great! Especially after you spend time with other people_ I tried to avoid coming down to this, but I had no choice, I really don't care at this point, maybe the other new kid would be better company than this inu-dick!

**What do you mean, 'after I talk with other people'? and I am NOT sex crazed, I am interested in you because you seem more normal versus the other 100 barbie sluts at this school. That, and my friend there likes that other girl, he has already touched her ass like 5 times** I laughed at that last part. But I was also a little hesitant to write anything else. _hmm, what do you say to someone who knows nothing of your past and is trying to find out?_ I than chose to ignore the first part of the question and continue with my life.

_You are sex crazed or else you would not have bluntly said you wanted to sleep with me not even ten minutes after we just met. Also, Please STOP being interested in me, I am not a fun or exciting person and I hate people who stalk me, it is really creepy so just GO__ AWAY!_ I handed him the note and ignored the rest of the notes until class was over, I was really not in the mood to deal with his stupidity at the moment!

**~~~~Lunch Time (AKA I am bred of writing about what they do in classes, like anything interesting happens:)~~~~~~**

I went into the lunch room and went over to Sango. We have our own table for us because everyone is freaked out by me and ignores me! I dont mind too much since I have Sango. I sat down after getting the food from the cafeteria and started talking to her.

"Sango, I am SOOOOO pissed right now, what should I do?" I asked REALLY pissed off.

"Umm, why?" she asked me.

"Well, Inu-Dick kept passing notes to me and now I am really pissed, you know how I told you he bluntly told me he wanted to slepp with me right?" I asked receiving a gasp from her.

"NO! you did NOT just tell me one of the hottest guys in the school, and most popular even though he has only been here a day told you he wanted some of your magic V-juice" she said jumping up and down like an idiot. "What did you say to him?" she asked. I shook my head

"Basically, in a nut shell, to go fuck himself, get together with Kikyo because they are both sex crazed, and to leave me alone" I said as-a-matte-of-factly. Sango just rolled her eyes. "Babe, how many times to I have to tell you? You are fucking hot and nobody has asked you out since the incedint and I really think you should give him a shot because before you know it, he may actually take your stupid advice and go after kinky-hoe" she ranted. Yeah, I felt guilty about lashing out at him when he s new, but he did deserve it.

"Kags, basically what I am trying to say is that you should give him a shot" Sango finished seeming pretty happy with her speech of confidence. I rolled my eyes, seeing threw the speech like looking through glass. "Sango, is this for my happiness..or that you want to get me and Inu-dick together so you could get to know his best friend, Miroku better?" I rolled my eyes as I watched her blush from embarrassment.

"No" she said hiding her blush.

We started eating and making conversation when the wicked bitch of the west...no world, came over to us.

"So, I hear you are taking a liking to the new guy, that is so cute that you think you have chance." she said playing on her phone. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating and ignoring her.

"Well, I guess you are not ugly, but your not that pretty either. I wonder how he will react to finding out about your past" she said and I snaped.

"Listen, why do you think that threat is still working, you already told everyone almost everyhting about my personal life so why do you still think you own something that could work as blackmail? it is getting old and stupid!" I said. I than stomped off, losing my appitite and heading to the rooftop to blow off some steam.

**~~~Rooftop~~~~**

Ahh, this feels nice. I thought as the wind hit me. I closed my eyes for a second to enjoy the peace. All of my calmness drained when I heard the door open and closed and footsteps come around the corner.

"Hello, Who's there" I asked after the footsteps came to a stop. I walked around the corner and almost fell over from shock as Inuyasha scared the shit out of me:(

"NEVER do that again, i almost fell over from you scaring me like that" I yelled while breaking the little patients I had left from the day. To top it off, i have a feeling since I did not make my loving parents breakfast, I am going to get a good beating and I just cant wait for those.

"Sorry, I was just looking for you" he said innocently.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked in a tired attitude.

"Because I want to walk you home at the end of the day, do you live close by?" he asked. I was confused as to why someone would want ot walk ME home, but than I realized that he os new and does not know anything about me.

"Alright, but if the wicked bitch of the world comes and sees us at the end of the day, I am not liable for any damage that goes into her face." I said while grabbing my stuff to walk off to the next class.

* * *

I went into my next class, gym. _This is going to be fun_ I thought.

I went to the corner of the room along with the rest of the girls who were Miko's. I really hated this class the most because Sango was not with me! I was alone with strangers and Kikyo. Today, we were suppose to go outside to practice, but it started to rain so we went into the gym with the guys. Lucky me, Inuyahsa was with them, along with the other new guy who I had befriended along with Sango. His name is Miroku. I sat in the corner of the room while we all went one at a time to show off our skills. Every month, all of us have five minutes to show our skills to the class to see if we should get moved to the upper class or not. I never really put in a lot of effort because I thought this was all stupid. The boys had a break and they came over to watch after hearing a loud crack and seeing some girls hurt their back from trying to seem 'sexy' while showing their skills.

One by one, everyone went up and finally it was Kikyos than my turn. "Kikyo Tukai" the couch said signalling for the said girl who was sitting on the bleachers. Kikyo got up and went to the center of the room. This room was special. It would absorb any magic that got put in it after ten seconds of existing. I rolled my eyes as she started throwing artows across the room. I thought it was sad that all she knew how to do was throw arrows across the room and still expect to get moved up. I could do 20x more than that if I am mad enough, but when I do those things, I have no control over who I aim it at. The coach called my name and I made my way to he center of the room. I heard name calling and loud ugly sounds I knew were directed toward me. I stood in the front of the room with lots of kids watching me, all the boys were now watching us and laughing at our fails as we one by one screwed up somehow.

"Mrs. Higurshi, as a Miko, you have a few choices as to how you are showing your power, how will you be doing that?" the coach asked me. I just shrugged off the rude comments forming in the background. I normally don't do anything special for this kind of thing, but I had this sudden urge to go and let my anger out, and I have a feeling weather I like it or not, I am going to go Miko soon.

"I will be doing an array of Miko skills. I am not sure as to exactly what kind yet, but I will make it short." I said as he nodded and waved his hand, wanting me to start.

I nodded.

"I closed my eyes and focused on one thought, it varied with how pissed I am at times, but now, I focused it on myself. I don't know why I picked that thought, but I did and I ws blown away at how much power I gathered up from just one thought. _I wonder how strong I will be when I am actually trying to use my power instead of thinking. _I thought as I raised my hands. In the spot where was simply air, now held a bow and a few arrows which glowed a calming pink. I took the bow and shot three arrows all hitting a target straight on which was set up in the room for us. When the arrows came to a stop I threw the bow in the air and made it disappear. I than grabbed a pocket knife I always keep with me and cut myself. I heard a gasp coming from audience, I thought it was either Sango or Inuyasha since he is new here as still cares about me at least a little bit. I dropped the knife and closed my eyes, starting to chant a spell under my breath. In less than a minute, the cut started to close up. I than chanted another spell and the blood turned a dark purple and black color. I than splatted some of the blood onto a mat near by and the mat started to melt. I than took deep breaths and the pink glow slowly faded as I opened my eyes to meet open jawed students and a frozen teacher.

"That black blood is poison too, mess with me again, and people might find some of it in your system when they discover you dead on the side of the road or in a ditch." I said as I walked off out of gym class leaving everyone shocked and still. But most of all, the thing that made it so funny was the look on Kiky-hoe's face when she saw just how much she should NOT mess with me again.

'Thing's just may be turning out for the better' I thought as I walked to my locker to get ready for next period.

* * *

Please send reviews! I would really appreciate it!

Here is Kagome's scedule BTW:

Homeroom

Math

English

Miko History

Lunch

Fight class/gym

Science

Sex ED


End file.
